Living as Naruto
by ConnerOC
Summary: As said in the title, I'm Living as Naruto now. Follow me as I (try to) Shake the Ninja world by using what I remember about Naruto earlier than in the original story. SI/OC SI!Naruto Smart!Naruto Strong!Naruto (First story)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I just want you to know that I don't own Naruto. Oh also hope that you have a good time reading this.**

I knew who I was when I was born. Actually reborn, however that isn't the point. I could almost immediately tell by the giant orange blob with nine smaller connected blobs(It was a blob because I was a newborn and could not see well.) I mean come on, who else as a newborn had a giant nine tailed fox right in front of them. So anyway I don't remember a lot from back then, only the terror of seeing the nine tails.

I remember when I turned 3 is when I was kicked out of the orphanage. Gramps told me he would buy me an apartment, which is where I live now. I asked Gramps to teach me so I could defend myself in this apartment if someone tried anything, but he didn't want to because I was too young. Which is why I am now in the process of walking up a tree. I remember from the show that Naru-I mean I used too much chakra, so I was trying to regulate it before taking any steps. "Still too much? Damn I don't know why I thought it was a good idea to do this without doing anything else to test my chakra." I said in exasperation. I sighed and tried again lowering how much I used again. I was about halfway up when i felt my control slipping again. Good, I was getting closer to the top. Too bad I didn't have any kunai to mark where I was exactly on the tree. I didn't have time to think about it because I wanted to do something with the chakra control I get if I complete this exercise. I sigh and begin walking again.

 **2 Days Later**

I had finally finished the tree walking exercise and was moving on to the next level of chakra control practice I remember from the show. I needed some materials first, which would require I leave my house. However today was October 10th. I made a promise never to leave my houshouse on my birthday as I do recall the beating I took that day. However because of my training, I was already outside of my house. I saw someone approaching me already so I decided to start running towards my house, big mistake. They were already there, waiting with pitchforks and torches. I had to do something, so I pushed chakra to my feet and the ground beneath me exploded and I had a boost in speed because of that. I rushed towards the hokage office and when I arrived, I jumped on the wall and ran until I made it to the window and jumped in. "What the hell, Naruto?!" Gramps asked.

"They're chasing me again." I said sadly. He looked confused and voiced said confusion. "Don't tell me you forgot Gramps?" I said. In my head I knew he had, just like last year. When I looked up at him he had a look of regret. He had remembered now. I decided to ask for a present. "Hey Gramps, I am working on something and I need some water balloons and a couple rubber balls as well."

"Why do you need that?" He asked.

"I have a plan for a ball pit and I want to use water balloons for a prank so that when they jump in the balloons pop." I lied. Yeah, I know. Bad idea to lie to the hokage, however it worked. He agreed and took me for those supplies. 'Yes! I can finally do the rasengan now!'

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. It was more narrative than I had planned, but I like it. More action and also more insight on Naruto's life in the next chapter. Signed, ConnerOC**


	2. Chapter 2

**I still don't own Naruto. Hope you enjoy!**

Training to be able to use the rasengan was far more difficult than I had envisioned. I still have not gotten it down to a point where I can use it with one hand and I also don't have the help of shadow clones. I have, however, trained the three core jutsu of the academy and a fire jutsu from my definitely legal trip to the library through the window. I ended up transcribing the scrolls on to one of my own. I am currently attempting to do the water walking exercise again. I haven't completed it yet, but I do have confidence that I soon will. 'I definitely should have mastered the tree walking exercise before attempting this.' Ah well, I need to be able to control my chakra far better and this exercise will help immensely. One thing I definitely needed help in, even more so than chakra control, was taijutsu. None of the teachers helped me and the hokage was to busy to help, so I'm stuck with this for now. 'Boring, boring, and more boring, when is something exciting going to happen?!' I continued attempting the water walking exercise and continued sinking at almost exactly the same amount of time. 'This is going nowhere...'  
 **A few hours later**  
I had made slight progress! It was promising that I was making any progress at all considering how young I am. "Uzumaki Naruto, right?" Someone called out from across the water.  
"Huh?" I turned to look and saw... Uchiha Shisui? What the hell was he doing here?  
"Don't be so tense, I won't hurt you." He slowly walked towards me easing into a smile. "I just wanted to let you know you're on Uchiha property. You aren't in trouble, at least, not in trouble with me, but you will be if you stay here."  
"Oh, I hadn't realized this was owned by anyone, let alone a giant clan." I responded, confused. Surely I hadn't overlooked any clan symbols had I?  
"Ah, a linguistic huh? Just like Itachi was. Although, you seem more... what's the word? Immature." His smile slightly grew.  
"Immature? In what way exactly?"  
"Woah! I didn't mean anything bad! I just mean compared to Itachi, he's a genius." Shisui held up his hands in surrender.  
"I was just teasing, sheesh. Anyway, before I leave I have a question." I stated, already heading off the property.  
"Ask away, blondie."  
"Where do you think I could go to get taijutsu training?" I knew about Guy, but he was a last resort.  
"Hmm. Well unless I wanted to scar you for life, I don't know any taijutsu experts. Although..." He put a finger on his chin. "If you really need help, I could try to do that for you. It won't be on any schedule as I don't have a schedule myself, but if I have time I'll try."  
"Really?" I was surprised that Uchiha Shisui himself would help me. 'Does this mean I'll learn the _shunshin_?'  
"Sure, blondie." He walked away and I left the premises. I could barely contain my excitement as I made my way back to my... burning apartment?! What the hell?  
"And there he is, walking like one of us. Hmph, Let's show him he can't run away from us!" I saw a large mob of villagers with a wide array of weapons. Some of them had headbands and flak jackets as well. Well shit. I turned to run and rocketed as fast as I could towards the alleyway. I knew my way around this place more than any other. I felt something stab through my leg and I fell, fast. "AAAGH! FUCK!" I definitely hit my head on the way down. My vision was blurring from the tears. My right leg was currently being used as a kunai holster and my head was bleeding. I saw them approach, slowly. Even through the tears I could tell they were smiling, hell, I could hear some of them cackling. This was it, this was how I died. _"No... NO! NOT LIKE THIS! YOU WON'T TAKE MY LIFE LIKE THIS!"_ My pain was being nullified. My eyes burned, but not because of the tears. I felt pure hatred flowing through me. **_"I WILL NOT FALL TO YOU... NOT_ _AGAIN!"_** Words that weren't mine were coming from my mouth, burning my throat like acid only for it to heal, this was bad. I couldn't control myself. All I could do was listen to their screams...

 **I'm back, college is horrible, and this story is being continued next week! Will Naruto be punished for defending himself? What will happen with Shisui? Find out next week! Signed, ConnerOC**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto. Hope you enjoy what I do own! Sorry for the hiatus, I had English class so all of my writing muscles were being used for essays.**

I woke up somewhere I didn't recognize. I was immediately assaulted with the sight of boring colors covered in red stains. My throat was dry and my body felt heavy. Something felt off about this place, y'know other than the fact that my arms and legs where binded in some hard material… wait what! "So... you're awake. Don't worry about this place, you're only here so the villagers think you are being 'dealt with'." A tall man with scars on his face who had apparently been standing still watching me sleep stated. Wait... tall, scars... Ibiki. I was in the T&I department.

"What happened?" I asked, still groggy from... something that had happened. My throat felt extremely dry for some reason.

"You had an accident _kid_ , pure and simple."

"...Care to elaborate?"

"You killed 26 villagers while under the control of the Kyuubi." His straight face and the fact that he hadn't moved at all were starting to worry me.

"26?! How-" The memories assaulted me, memories of bloodshed and gore dripping from my claws. Memories of faces contorting in unbearable agony... memories of the faces of children. What have I done? This can't be. I was filled with malice at the time, sure, but this...

"We are simply making sure that no one get's to you in here, _you aren't in any trouble_." His voice was one of sarcastic loathing. "We have a psychiatric health exam we need you to take to make sure that you are sane." He stated looking directly at me. "I'm sure you'll do just fine, _Kyuubi._ "

Huh. I realize now, my entire life was spent under someone else's heel. The villagers with their words and beatings, the Kyuubi with it's emotion fuelled chakra, even the Hokage wouldn't tell me anything about my parents or clan if it would save his life. Even the person I counted on most didn't trust me. And after all of that... after all of that this guy has the gall to stare at me with those loath-filled eyes!? I was just an orphan with a slight stomach problem and yet here I was being name-called the worst disaster in Konoha history since Madara. Well you know what? If they wanted a second Madara so bad…

 _"Y'know, your sentiments would mean a lot more if you wiped that hate-filled look off your face Morino-san."_ Those words were spoken with a venom I had never felt before, I had been pushed around enough by everyone, now it was costing my innocence. All because I was assaulted. Self-defense won't save me. There is only one person I can trust, myself. My throat was burning again, but this time I welcomed the pain, it was needed for my rebirth. I grew a tail and my body was struggling to contain this power. **"** **WELCOME TO THE SECOND COMING, MORINO-SAN!"**

He suddenly seemed frightened to be in a room alone with me... **"WHAT'S THE PROBLEM MORINO-SAN, CAN'T HANDLE BEING HERE WITH ME? AND HERE I THOUGHT WE WERE BONDING."** The restraints broke easily with chakra enhanced muscles and he was in a taijutsu stance. I couldn't beat him, even with Kyuubi, but I could do something. With some chakra enhanced into my palms, I slapped them together creating a very loud sound so that Ibiki would cover his ears which I used as cover to escape. He would be after me very fast so I had to book it towards the village gate and never look back. Hardly a problem that I would have at this point. I sped past the gate guards who were thankfully asleep as always and ran until I couldn't anymore, which was awhile because I was being powered by Kyuubi chakra. It was very late when I couldn't keep moving forward. I didn't recognize my surroundings, but I was in a heavily wooded area. I only had a few jutsu and no taijutsu, genjutsu or shuriken/kunaijutsu. I was nowhere near ready to be hunted by Konoha. If my knowledge of the show is correct enough, could I replicate jutsu that I've seen? Obviously it wouldn't be like the sharingan as I would actively have to work in order to re-create the jutsu, but theoretically I could if I knew my way around that chakra nature. The only chakra nature I had a jutsu of was fire for now, so I guess that's as good a start as any.

~A year later~

Well my theory was right but it was a pain in the ass to re-create jutsu. Also, judging by how much time I've been away from the village, the Uchiha massacre should have happened by now. This meant that the Akatsuki was getting ready for me as well. I re-created only a few fire jutsu in my time here: Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu, Katon: Hosenka no Justu, Katon: Ryuka no Justu and Katon: Karyu Endan. The non elemental jutsu I learned was actually harder to re-create: Shunshin no Justu. I had also been attempting to do the wind release training with the leaves but without shadow clones I was hopeless. Also my emotions weren't really helping me with the process at first. I had kept moving a small while until I entered a small village on the outskirts of Hi no Kuni and currently I am practicing in the surrounding woods. I had met a few people in this village, but I knew it was only a matter of time until I was found by Konoha or the akatsuki. I could only really take advantage of this place for a short while longer. I stopped training and headed back into the village, it was time for me to leave, I had stayed in this village longer than I wanted. While within the village in this past year, I had worked some small jobs to get some ryo and food. I had a small saving that I decided now was the time to use. I walked into the clothing store and bought the most shinobi-like gear they had, which meant I chose the darkest clothes I could. I was getting sick of wearing the old clothes I had bought to blend in. I changed and, while it could be better, it was a nice start. I wore a gray undershirt with a black and dark blue colored jacket and gray pants with dark blue sandals and, with a cut to my old clothing, a gray cloth mask not dissimilar to a highwayman's bandana. It used most of my ryo so I just used the rest on food and continued my journey to... where am I going to go? Well whatever, I have unfinished business with Konoha so I'll stay away for now, but since I was at the border of Hi no Kuni and Kawa no Kuni, I decided to migrate into Kawa and lay low for awhile. Never know when something interesting will happen...

 **I hope you enjoyed! I have big plans for when Naruto reaches Kawa no Kuni. Stay tuned and I apologize again for not writing more often.**

 _Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu; Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu_  
 _Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu; Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Jutsu_  
 _Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu; Fire Release: Dragon Fire Jutsu_  
 _Katon: Karyu Endan; Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet_  
 _Shunshin no Jutsu; Body Flicker Jutsu_  
 _Hi no Kuni; Land of Fire_  
 _Kawa no Kuni; Land of Rivers._


End file.
